Need
by NightReader22
Summary: Another sexy little fic to fill in the teasing gaps left in the show. This time we have Soulless Sam and the hooker at the start of "The Third Man." Enjoy! Yes, it's smut, don't like it, don't read.


I walked into the bar, knowing what I wanted and sure I would get it. I wanted a woman for the night. There was no emotion to it, just a raw physical need.

So when I saw her leaning against the bar I knew she was the one. Sure there were plenty of other women, some more attractive than her, but I knew with her there was no need to pretend. I didn't have to play a part, make a connection and convince her to join me. She just would.

It was something the old Sam never would have done, I knew that. He needed an emotional connection, though he rarely let himself get close enough to anyone to find it. But I no longer cared.

Dean would never pay for it, he didn't need to. But I didn't care what he would have thought either.

I brushed aside the man she was currently chatting up. He made an indignant noise, then seemed to consider me and made the smart decision to just walk away.

I looked her over, taking in the long dark hair, lightly tanned skin, long legs under a high waisted skirt. She'd do just fine.

She seemed slightly surprised as she returned my appraising gaze and gave me an inviting smile, "Looking for some fun?" She asked.

I nodded, pulling out a wad of cash to show her, then tucking it back into my jeans pocket.

She tilted her head, quickly picking up on the fact that I was not in the mood for small talk. "Lead the way." She waved a hand towards the door I had just entered through.

Together we walked out of the bar and across the road to my current hotel room.

As soon as we were through the door I pushed it closed then grabbed her by the arms, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. I heard her quick gasp of surprise, then I was pressed into her, mouth moving hungrily against hers as I moulded my body against her small frame. It was a powerful feeling.

After a few moments I pulled away enough to pull her shirt up and over her head as she gasped for breath. Then our mouths were moving together again as our hands roamed each other's bodies.

I felt her hips start to move and put my hands under her cheeks to lift her up, letting her hips rub into mine as her legs curled around my back. I leant my upper body back a little and removed my own shirt, then flicked her bra open with one hand and let it fall away, enjoying the feeling of her tight nipples rubbing against my chest as her hands ran up and down my arms.

I groaned softly as she pushed her hips more firmly into mine, and held her up with one hand as I let the other push up under her skirt to rub against her already wet panties. She gasped and moaned and I felt myself getting hard at the sound.

I pulled my hand away, grinning slightly at the groan it elicited and let her drop to the floor so I could remove her skirt entirely.

I stood back a little, letting my eyes roam over her near naked form, seeing the sheen of sweat already forming and watching as her breasts rose and fell with her ragged breathing.

She let me look, eyes staring back with confidence as she slowly moved her hips against the wall behind her. I groaned again, watching her move and feeling the tension against my jeans.

She looked down with a playful smile and stepped away from the wall, hands moving to unzip my jeans. I let her pull them down and stepped out of them, my boxers following soon after. She put one hand on my chest, pushing me towards the bed as her other hand began to tease me.

I let her guide me back till the back of my legs hit the bed. I sat down, and wrapped one hand around the breast in front of my face. She moaned at the feeling and began to run her hand slowly up and down my length.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me for a few moments, rocking my hips into her hand. Then I leant forward, pulling her panties down so that she was naked before me, seeing the wetness spreading between her legs.

I grabbed her arms again and pulled her onto me, moving up the bed so that she was sitting on me, my erection between us. Feeling her wetness leaking onto my legs.

I pulled her head down, this time pushing my tongue into her mouth, feeling her moan.

I rolled us, positioning myself over her, feeling her hips rocking up towards me.

I grabbed her hands and pushed them up over her head with one hand, the other rubbing at one of her nipples. She writhed beneath me as I used my knee to push her legs wider, then ran a finger between her folds, hearing her gasp as I brushed past her clit.

I slowly circled it for a moment, letting her back arch, pushing her against my chest, then pushed two fingers into her, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

I moved my fingers slowly in and out, feeling the wetness there grow as she moaned and writhed. Then I moved faster, letting my thumb brush over her clit as I pushed in and out.

I felt her start to tighten, her breath coming in ragged gasps and cries as she pushed against my fingers, back arching into me, eyes closed. I rubbed her faster, and watched her mouth grow wide as she came, gushing over my fingers.

I let her breathe for a moment, then started to rub her again, waiting till she was writhing again, before stopping, enjoying the groan of frustration. She opened her eyes to look at me, then pulled a hand out of mine and reached it between us.

She ran her fingers through the wetness between her legs, then let them play teasingly over my tip, causing it to twitch and start to leak wetness. I groaned, pushing against her hand as she rubbed her wetness up and down my length.

Then the need was too much and I pushed her hand away, bracing my hands on either side of her before thrusting into her, causing her to cry out again. I lifted out, then pushed in deep, causing her to clutch at the sheets. Then her hips were pushing into me, meeting every thrust as we moved together.

Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me even deeper, causing my own breath to become ragged with desire.

Then she moved a hand down between us and began to rub herself, causing her walls to tighten around me. I gasped, thrusting hard as I came inside her, muscles rippling as the orgasm tore through me.

Once I had finished I let my weight drop onto her, still sitting inside her warm wetness.

After a moment more I slowly pulled out and rolled to lie beside her on the bed, both of us panting and covered in sweat and each other's wetness.

"Wow." She breathed, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

She rolled onto her side and let her hand play across the muscles of my stomach and chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I felt no need to cuddle, and had no need to sleep, but I lay there anyway, letting her hand stroke over me.

Eventually her hand lay still on my chest and I heard her breathing even out in sleep. I didn't move, just lay there feeling satisfied.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! And feel free to suggest any other gaps you feel need expanding! (Sam ones being my preference, but I'll have a go at other's if people want me to!)**


End file.
